


【PWP】言传身教（ABO）

by Rhinoecho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinoecho/pseuds/Rhinoecho
Summary: *非典型性ABO，忒休斯Omega，纽特Alpha，忒纽/纽忒请自由心证*私设时间是纽特被退学后的第二年，忒休斯25岁，纽特17岁*一时激情的产物，可能存在问题，望指正





	【PWP】言传身教（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型性ABO，忒休斯Omega，纽特Alpha，忒纽/纽忒请自由心证  
*私设时间是纽特被退学后的第二年，忒休斯25岁，纽特17岁  
*一时激情的产物，可能存在问题，望指正

00  
斯卡曼德家的那对兄弟真是非常有意思：忒休斯·斯卡曼德——从来光芒四射锐不可当的首席傲罗——是个众所周知的Omega。而他的弟弟纽特，几乎与他一样出名，负面的那种。

01  
从霍格沃兹退学后，纽特曾在家里待了差不多一年。

原因是忒休斯认为纽特的第二性别尚未分化，不能独自出行——他可不想纽特人生中第一个重要转变是在某个不知名的山洞或者水沟里度过的。为了让企图追着神奇动物满世界跑的弟弟好好留在家里，年轻的傲罗送给纽特一个手提箱子。

纽特看着面前的兄长并不动作，只将双手拢在背后，显然并不打算接过箱子。他将嘴唇抿住，只扬起一双蓝色的眼睛表达自己的疑惑。

忒休斯比还未成年的纽特要高上不少，他看见那颗从来低着的、毛绒绒的脑袋此刻微微抬起，一双澄澈的眼瞳里映出他的身影。

——忒休斯在大多数时候总会下意识地让自己显得威严些，不论是兄长还是首席傲罗的身份，都要求他要稍微端着那么一点，以匹配“忒休斯”这个无所不能的名字。

但现在显然不是端架子的时候，于是忒休斯揉揉纽特的脑袋，将自己的身子蹲到与纽特平视的位置，一手拎着箱子，另一手抬起魔杖当着纽特的面对着牛皮箱子下了个无痕伸展咒。

“你可以把你的小动物们养在这里，我不会告诉爸爸妈妈。”纽特听见兄长这样说道。他有些讶异地睁了睁眼，嘴角抿出一个不太明显的笑来。

在纽特还小的时候，忒休斯也经常说些类似的话。诸如“你如果今天晚上好好吃饭，我就不告诉爸爸妈妈你在花坛里养比利威格虫”或是“我会帮你看着你的小家伙们的，这是我们俩之间的秘密”之类的，那时候的忒休斯灿烂而温柔，是纽特心中最亲近的人。

然而自从忒休斯进入了魔法部，似乎是为了证明自己无愧傲罗之名，整个人陡然古板了起来，两兄弟聚少离多，从前的那些亲昵倏尔就消失了。

02  
结果当然是好的，除了偶尔为他的小家伙们准备特定的食物或药品，纽特这一年以来很少出远门，大部分时候他都按照当初和忒休斯约定的那样，钻在箱中的神秘花园里潜心照顾那些神奇动物。

临近圣诞的时候忒休斯写信说他会在圣诞夜的晚上回来。

猫头鹰带着信件闯进屋子的时候纽特正满屋子追着一只叫Pumpernickel的嗅嗅。嗅嗅脖子上绕着一只精致的怀表——是忒休斯在学校时常带的那只，后来在纽特去霍格沃兹的第一年，忒休斯在国王火车站的站台上将这只怀表仔仔细细地挂到了纽特胸前——现在，被这个淘气的小东西一把拽走了！

趁着猫头鹰翅膀扑棱的那一下，嗅嗅灵巧地从纽特手心里钻了出去。纽特急急地一抓，没有抓住嗅嗅却一下碰倒了边上的衣帽架，一件深色的长呢子大衣兜头罩了下来，等纽特从厚重的大衣底下钻出来的时候，哪儿还有嗅嗅的影子？纽特只好苦恼地抓了抓头发，从地板上捡起信件。

纽特的指尖摩挲过忒休斯信末的签名，特制的银色墨水像忒休斯本人一样凌冽而明亮。纽特已经有大半年没有见过忒休斯了，他的信件倒是每个月都按时送来，附着纽特让他帮忙置办的物什。上一次见面还是夏休期的时候，两兄弟匆匆打了个照面忒休斯就被魔法部的同僚急急地叫走了——甚至还没有来得及给彼此一个拥抱。

我有点想他了，纽特想。

握着信纸的手一点点垂下来，纽特靠着床在地板上坐下来，将滑到地上的那件大衣捞起来，迎面罩在脸上。主人的温度早已经凉透了，只一点冷淡的香气还萦绕在衣领和袖扣，纽特觉得自己现在的样子没出息极了，可他控制不住自己，甚至感觉有一些压抑，呼吸不由自主地变得有些急促。这房间里忒休斯的味道太浓了些——噢，这是忒休斯的房间，纽特后知后觉地抽了抽鼻子——那种幼年时的温暖和成年后的清淡在他的鼻尖不断交缠，将他的眼角激起一股酸胀的热意，两颊都是滚烫的。

纽特收紧手指，他忽然意识到——

他就要分化了。

03  
忒休斯进门的时候直觉得不太对劲，外头风雨交叠，屋子里也一片昏暗，壁炉的火光一跳一跳地闪着。他回手拢上门，外头的雨仍打进来不少，凉凉地沾湿了他的帽檐和衣角。

纽特……不在吗？

从忒休斯在霍格沃兹念书那会儿起，他就习惯在每次回家之前告知弟弟他回来的具体时间，这样自己那个向来柔软腼腆的弟弟总是会悄悄地站在离门口稍远一些的地方等他，等见到他进门了，就弯一弯眼睛露出一个笑来，然后飞快地一弯腰溜到地下室去。

忒休斯有些显而易见的失落，他于是将大衣挽在手弯里，脚尖转了个弯准备朝地下室的方向走去，转头的一瞬间却看到一只额带白纹的嗅嗅抱着爪子与他四目相对，小家伙手里抱着个几乎和它一样大的怀表，表链在它身上绕了几圈又在身后长长地拖了一截。

——那是我的怀表，忒休斯想，现在是纽特的。

嗅嗅抢了纽特的怀表，纽特却不知道在哪里，这真是一件怪事。

“你是叫……Pumpkin？哦Pumpernickel！”忒休斯忽然福至心灵，他隔空点了点那个小东西，“你是想带我去找你的‘妈妈’吗？”

嗅嗅的眼睛滴溜溜地转了两圈，显得很高兴的样子，它用两只爪子把怀表塞进自己的袋子里，然后转身贴着楼梯把手向上跑去，怀表的链子拖在身后叮叮当当地激起一连串响动。

04  
忒休斯在自己的房门前站定，细碎的呜咽声隔着薄薄的门板透出来。

——是纽特，他分化了。

忒休斯其实有些意外纽特会待在他的房间里，他轻轻地吸了一口气再缓缓吐出，继而伸手握住门把，他不知道自己即将面对什么样的结果，只能尽力稳住心神。

没有扭动。

忒休斯忍不住笑了一下，这个连隔声咒都忘记的小迷糊竟然还记得锁门。“阿拉霍洞开。”忒休斯轻声念出咒语，魔杖顶端一点银光闪过，卧室的门应声而开。纽特的味道猛地将他裹住，汹涌而炽热，忒休斯忽然一句话也说不出来，手指在门框上无声地扣紧了。

他委实错愕。纽特的性别分化来得比常人更晚一些，对于这个素来内向敏感的弟弟，斯卡曼德家甚至已经做好了纽特会成为另一个Omega的准备，纽特他却…他却……分化成了Alpha。忒休斯不知道是惊讶更多些还是心安更多些，一时竟不知道该露出什么样的表情，就那样微瞠着僵住了。

忒休斯的衣柜明显被人急躁地翻过，那件压在箱底的赫奇帕奇院袍被人强行拽了出来，黄黑相间的围巾现在正胡乱地缠在纽特的脸和脖子上。纽特整个人紧紧地蜷缩着躲在忒休斯的床上，口鼻都捂在围巾下面，只露出柔软的卷发和一双紧闭着的、睫毛润湿的眼睛。

枕头被他紧紧地扼在怀里，忒休斯的院袍将纽特和枕头一起罩住，院袍下年轻稚嫩的身体轻微地耸动着，房门锁孔弹开时发出轻微的响动，纽特似是被惊了一下，一双充满水汽的眼睛里神色似乎还是懵的，手下的那物却哆哆嗦嗦地射出了一股，炽热的，潮湿的，带着些微的腥气。

空气像是静止了，两兄弟就这么茫然地对视着彼此。纽特忽然整个人抖了一下，他看起来狼狈极了，触电似的松开了忒休斯的枕头，然后用干净的那只手支棱着身体从床上半坐起来，忒休斯的院袍从他的肩上滑下一截，露出年轻人皱皱巴巴的衬衫来。

“抱…抱歉……忒休斯，哥哥（Bro）……”纽特不敢揭开那件袍子，他现在感到焦躁却愉悦，脑子像是一锅沸腾冒泡的迷情剂。他灵魂中柔软内向的那一半让他不敢在兄长面前露出自己淋漓狼狈的身体，但被新鲜赤裸的Alpha天性支配的令一半，却叫嚣着饥渴、撕咬、破坏和结合——你看，那是一个Omega，一个闻起来清透凌冽的、活生生的Omega，不是他的领带、衣服或者冰冷的信件，他温热、成熟、从未被人染指——他是你哥哥——他是忒休斯。

05  
“咳……纽特”忒休斯一时竟没有发出声音，他将魔杖搁在一旁的楼梯扶手上，向纽特示意他现在两手空空，同时向前迈出一步，“你分化了？是Alpha？”

纽特往后瑟缩了一下，他慌乱地挣扎着想要逃跑，直到整片背脊都已经抵在冷硬的墙上。

“是的，忒休斯。”纽特目光躲闪。

纽特并非不通情事，他对动物们的发情期或是交媾行为习以为常，并且不认为人类在这方面会比动物更加高明，在真正经历性别分化之前他甚至觉得这并不是一件十分重要的事情。

但此刻不同，他几乎是完全屈从了身体里的兽性，在偌大一个房子里疯了似的地寻找忒休斯的气味……甚至拿着他的衣服自慰！纽特后知后觉地感到了羞耻，之后是深深的恐惧——忒休斯会因此更加疏远他吗？纽特茫然地感到一阵闷痛。

忒休斯走过去，挨着床沿坐下，他一手拽住纽特手里的那件袍子，尝试把它从弟弟手中夺走。纽特的手指抓着校袍的一角，收紧又松开，他绝望地闭上眼睛，眼角濡湿，最终将自己赤裸的下半身暴露在兄长面前。

少年人的身体白皙而有力，腰线以下一丝不挂，两条腿绞在一起，脚趾紧张地蜷着，透出一点带着热意的粉色。纽特似乎正在抽条长个儿，看起来比小时候略瘦一些，薄薄的一层肌肉附在匀亭的骨骼上，正绷紧了不自觉地颤动着。黏着的液体零星地挂在他的大腿根部，淅淅沥沥地淌到浅色的床单上，稚嫩的性器羞涩地翘着，那场面色情极了。

忒休斯搁在膝上的手指动了一下，微微眯起眼睛，他向着纽特张开双臂，“纽特，过来。”忒休斯又主动靠近了纽特一些，他看见纽特扬起脸，小小的雀斑浮在他的脸上，一双又湿又亮的眼睛里透着一点懵懂和不可思议。

纽特迟疑了一下，伸出双手搂住了忒休斯的脖子，手上残余的液体弄脏了忒休斯丝质的衣领。他自责地想把手收回来，忒休斯却先他一步，两手环住他的腰，将纽特带到自己怀里，他低下头咬了咬纽特的耳朵，轻声说道：

“别怕，我可以教你。”

06  
纽特的气味并不十分具有侵略性，闻起来像是——忒休斯埋首在纽特的颈弯里吸了吸鼻子——像是弟弟年养着的那些小动物身上，最靠近身体的那一层绒毛，暖融融的体香里透着一丁点膻味儿，还真是……非常适合他。

忒休斯单手搂着纽特——十六七岁的少年人的身材，比起哥哥的要小上一圈不止——另一只手捧上纽特的脸。那只手骨节分明，虎口和指根处有着薄薄的一层茧，干燥而热烫的掌心擦过纽特的脸颊继而转向耳后，最终五指分开插入弟弟柔软的卷发里。忒休斯看着纽特的眼睛，他坐着的时候比纽特还要高上一些，从他的角度可以看见纽特细密的睫毛根，他于是忍不住覆上自己的嘴唇，去亲吻弟弟的眼角，一触即分。

“不需要抱歉，纽特。”忒休斯的额头抵住纽特的，逼着纽特跟他对视，“在我面前，你可以做任何你觉得舒服的事情，只要你不弄伤自己。”

纽特的皮肤烫得惊人，忒休斯干燥的嘴唇覆上来时他明显发觉身下那物又翘起几分。纽特本像一只怯懦的小兽，忒休斯是那团他想要靠近却又怕被灼伤的火焰，此一刻他那点对忒休斯又是亲近又是畏惧的小心思，竟被这两句话，忽悠一下给抚平了。

纽特于是猛地收紧了挂在忒休斯脖子上的双手，毫无章法地送上自己的嘴唇，他慌乱地吻着忒休斯的眉眼、鼻梁，最后极轻微、极尽心地在忒休斯的嘴唇上碰了一下。忒休斯却没有放过他，他攥住了纽特，倾身加深了这个吻。忒休斯耐心地吮吸着纽特的两片嘴唇，唇上密集的神经末梢诚实地将愉悦传递给纽特的大脑，纽特笨拙地张开嘴回应他，两人的舌头黏黏糊糊地碰撞在一起；同时忒休斯轻轻握住了纽特胡乱拉扯着他的衣领的手，将之放到胸前，那颗一向沉稳的心脏此刻就在纽特的掌下略显急促地跳动着，一下，一下。

纽特胸中忽然涌起复杂的情感，令他忍不住弯起嘴角又落下泪来。“怎么还是这么爱哭。”忒休斯抬手抹去纽特眼角的泪水，左手不慌不忙地解开纽特上衣的扣子，边解边俯下身去，最终跪在纽特两腿之间。

从纽特的角度能看见丝质的衬衫贴着忒休斯的脊背勾出一道优美的弧线。他的哥哥一向如此从容不迫，一举一动都是摄人心魄的优雅，可是他现在……！！忒休斯在纽特无比震惊的目光中，将他的双腿打开，覆身含住了他的性器。

07  
性器被兄长温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，柔软的舌头和湿滑的唾液与性器相黏，猝不及防的快感闪电一样击中了纽特，炸得他有些晕眩，他几乎无法控制地向上挺动了一下，性器的顶端撞击在兄长的上颚与咽喉深处，忒休斯皱眉，短暂地闷哼了一声。

纽特瞬间涨红了脸，他推搡着忒休斯试图让自己从他的口腔里脱出，却被忒休斯安抚性地按住。忒休斯抬起眼睑看着纽特，纽特看见他眼瞳深处泛着一点蓝光。

他真好看，纽特有些迟钝地想着。

忒休斯伸手握住纽特性器的根部，指腹能感觉到那物的热，也感觉到硬挺。从来不可亵渎如忒休斯，在情事上的经验并不比弟弟更多，他感到些许的不自在，耳尖都微微冒了红，但他没有停下，而是用手将性器扶正，张开嘴从顶端开始含吮。

纽特很干净，他虽然总跟着他的动物们钻来钻去，但他永远保持着自己身体的整洁清爽，当然也包括那根东西。性器的重量压在忒休斯舌根，些微的膻气充斥在忒休斯的口腔里，填充了他的呼吸。

那根滚烫的性器在他的嘴里挺翘着，轮廓分明地顶弄着他的上颚，忒休斯听见吞咽的声音从自己的喉咙里冒出来，令他两颊发热。忒休斯感到自己的手脚正逐渐发软，身体的热度明显升高，跪坐时原本笔挺的西装裤在大腿上绷紧，裤裆处肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，令人难堪的液体将前端的布料濡湿了一小块。

纽特双手紧扣着床沿，他紧闭着眼睛，纤长而密的睫毛止不住地颤抖着，他的双腿被忒休斯的肘关节抵住，无法合拢，膝盖别扭地转着一个角度夹紧了忒休斯。未经人事的少年人皮肤都泛起舒爽的粉色，他感受着兄长的抚慰，身体的每一个毛孔都颤栗着张开，破碎的、克制的呻吟从咬紧的牙关中溢出来——这显然愉悦了忒休斯，他将纽特的性器从咽喉深处脱出一点，舌尖抵住龟头上的小孔，细致地摩挲一圈之后猛地一下深吞。

纽特咬破了自己的舌尖，整个人快慰得一阵阵发抖，他两手扣着忒休斯的肩，迫使忒休斯仰起头来，他抓着忒休斯的手指扣得死紧，像抓住欲海中的一截浮木，第一次主动地、略显强硬地挺动自己的腰肢，让性器在兄长的口中快速进出，直至顶点——

纽特射在了忒休斯的喉咙里。

08  
在射出的那一瞬间，Alpha的征服欲狂风骤雨似的占了上风，他徒手扼着忒休斯的下颌，不让他挣扎，他专注而炽热地凝视着忒休斯，看见他的兄长被他顶弄得微微眯起眼睛，脑子里的那滚烫根弦瞬间被烧成了灰，眼前与心口炸开一团白光——这个人不再是不可亵渎的——他可以是我的。

直到忒休斯被纽特猝不及防的喷发给呛得皱起眉头，纽特这才像是被突然惊醒，猛地松开了忒休斯，前所未有的快感与愧疚如潮水一样将纽特淹没，他不敢看兄长的眼睛，几乎被刚才自己的想法吓坏了。

忒休斯将唇边残余的精液揩去，他脸上潮红未退，却丝毫没有责怪纽特的意思，他直起身来捞住纽特，两人往床上一滚，两具年轻的身体相互交叠，纽特半跪半躺在忒休斯的胸口，两人鼻尖相抵、呼吸纠缠。

纽特与忒休斯目光相对。

忒休斯比他年长太多，纽特几乎是看着哥哥的背影长大的，他第一次穿上赫奇帕奇的院袍时，忒休斯已经是首屈一指的优秀傲罗了。他们已经很久…很久没有这么亲近。

忒休斯对于他来说，光芒万丈又遥不可及，年龄与经历的巨大鸿沟曾经那么不可逾越似的横亘在二人之间——但此时……忒休斯离他那么近，他的心跳急促而有力，他们鼻息交缠、唇齿相依。

09  
纽特的吻轻柔而密集地落在忒休斯的嘴唇和鼻梁上，细软的头发一拱一拱地扫在他的脸颊上，轻微的痒意令忒休斯舒服得眯起眼睛。

他习惯性地安抚着弟弟，同时也在冷静地舒展着自己的身体。身体的热度令他昏沉，自己的手指每次与纽特光洁裸露的背脊接触时，都带起一连串的颤栗，裹在长袖绸衫下的手臂上都浮起细密的鸡皮疙瘩，这种亲密的皮肤接触令他快慰得指尖发麻。

“……纽特，好孩子（Good boy）。”

忒休斯怜爱地亲了亲纽特的额头，他的手一下一下地抚摸着纽特的脊背，他或许认为纽特不过是因为一时无法接受自己性别的转变，而有些迷失罢了。可这话被忒休斯刻意放缓了，呢喃在纽特的耳畔，每个词的尾音甚至还带着不易察觉的喘息，令纽特头皮一炸，眼圈儿都红了。

他默然地盯着忒休斯的脸，看见他的眉心有一道即使眉目舒展也消之不去的褶印。

魔法部的工作原来也使他这样劳累吗……那种炽热又痛惜的神色再次浮现在纽特的眼底。

忒休斯双目微阖，并没有看见纽特脸上的神色。

虽然非常不想承认，但Alpha的信息素对Omega的身体状况确实有着致命的影响，即使这个人是他的弟弟——或许，正因为这个人是他的弟弟。他们的生命源自同一个母体，他们本就是这个世界上最为亲密的人，没有人、任何人，能够阻止他们纠缠。忒休斯感到自己冰冷的心脏和躁动的血液碰撞在一起，道义和私心撕扯着他，忒休斯半是放纵、半是厌弃地仰躺着，他的五指无意识地摩挲着纽特的脖颈与下颚。

还未等他沉湎片刻，纽特忽的欺身上来咬住了忒休斯的嘴唇，这一下的力道有些失控，鲜血濡湿了两人的唇瓣。忒休斯吃痛，下意识地就要挣扎，还没等他动作，双肩就被纽特按住，少年人灼人的、颤抖着的指尖覆上他的衣领，解开那碍事的扣子，按在他颈侧的腺体上，那温度像是燎人的火焰，倏的一下烫得他背脊发麻。

“不够…还不够，忒休斯……哥哥……”

纽特声音不稳，带着一点鼻音，他急促地俯下身去咬忒休斯的耳朵，鼻尖与嘴唇一路向下直到忒休斯的颈侧停住。他伸出舌尖，无师自通地添了一下忒休斯的耳根，稚嫩的牙齿摩挲着腺体周边的皮肤，忒休斯独有的那股冷冽又清凉的味道充斥着他的口腔，令他的每一根神经都压抑不住跳动。

——这是赤裸裸的性暗示。

忒休斯错愕地睁了一下眼睛，但他并没有动作，既没有推开纽特也没有表现出厌恶，只平静地凝视着纽特，他看见弟弟微红的眼眶和眼底点着了似的敬爱与痛惜、压抑与渴望，像是燎原的一把火，烧得他整个人都滚烫起来。

忒休斯伸手拨开纽特的刘海，将少年人漂亮的眉眼露出来，他看着纽特的目光几乎是温和的，“我很高兴，纽特，”他笑起来，终于坦诚地打开了自己的身体，“我的弟弟终于要成人了。”

10  
纽特几乎呆住了。他的心口像是被什么东西烫了一下，整个人都忍不住蜷缩起来，但此时的忒休斯那么温柔，被他的目光扫过都只觉得熨帖。

忒休斯的手穿过纽特的肩头，在他的脑后扣紧，他稍微用了些力气强迫纽特俯身低头，而不是只愣愣地看着自己。两人炽热的呼吸撞在一起，他的手指插进纽特的头发里，发根湿漉漉的，与忒休斯手心的汗融在一起。

忒休斯抱着纽特，主动亲吻着他，引导着纽特解开他衣领上繁复的领针和纽扣。银灰色的衣领泛着绸缎特有的光，纽特剥开衬衣，露出忒休斯宽厚有力的肩胛与白皙平坦的胸膛来。他将自己的手与兄长的相贴，手指从忒休斯的指缝中穿过去，弯下指根，指腹贴在忒休斯的手背上，忒休斯的手指在空气中迟疑了一瞬，继而缓慢地、郑重地落了下去——

他们终于十指相扣。

纽特只觉得自己的胸膛被填满了，充盈而鼓胀。他笨拙地垂了一下头以掩盖自己过于夸张的喜悦，继而伸手去盘住忒休斯的双腿，褪去他被自己弄皱的西裤。

忒休斯略抬起腰身配合他的动作，双腿被纽特拌住向两边抬高，他略有些不适地向一边偏过头去，脖颈到耳后红了一线。

即使如此，忒休斯仍一点点地调整着自己的姿势。打开身体对于忒休斯来说是一件陌生而艰难的事，对于不在发情期的Omega来说，身体是无法自主变得柔软且易于进入的，漫长而磨人的前戏和充分的润滑几乎是必不可少的事，但疏于情事的纽特显然是不会知道这些的，而忒休斯并不想让纽特难受。

他向下握住了纽特，略带薄茧的掌心与那处敏感的皮肤相碰，激得纽特胡乱地在忒休斯的胸前抓出了一道红印。忒休斯以一种极为磨人的频率上下抚摸着纽特的性器，另一手抓住了纽特按在他胸口的手，他以难得一见的散漫神情望着纽特的眼睛，在弟弟飘忽的注视下，将他的手指含进口中。

纽特条件反射地想把手指抽出来，却被忒休斯牢牢地擒住了手掌。纽特的食指和中指被忒休斯含在嘴里，兄长湿滑的舌尖在指他的腹上舔动含吮，那节奏不紧不慢，与他撸动下身的频率一致，几乎将他激出泪来。

忒休斯终于放过他，以不容拒绝的力道牵引着纽特的手指向自己的身下探去，一点点挤开那个柔软湿热的去处。即使沾满唾液，异物进入体内的痛感仍让忒休斯皱起眉头，他握着纽特的指根，将两根手指没入自己的身体，这过程对两人来说同样漫长而煎熬，末了额上都沁出汗珠。

纽特不知所措地僵着，他试图动一动手指，引得忒休斯一声抽气，不知是痛苦还是欢愉，“……别动。”忒休斯从牙缝里挤出几个音节，他的胸口上下起伏，断断续续地喘着气，他努力想要放松自己的身体，以接纳纽特。

纽特轻缓地配合着他的节奏抽动手指，指尖在柔软的肠壁上摩挲。他另一手小心翼翼地抹去忒休斯眉弓处的汗水，疼痛令忒休斯的眼眶有些泛红，那双素来傲慢而矜持的眼睛此时半阖着，只露出一点莹光，他忍不住覆上自己的手掌，忒休斯眨眼时细密的睫毛扫过他的掌心，纽特只觉下身又硬挺几分。

他俯下身贴着忒休斯的耳根舔弄，牙齿顺着颈动脉一路向下啃咬着，最终停留在腺体的位置，贴着那一小块皮肤细致地摩挲。

只要一下，就可以饮到忒休斯的血——纽特这么想着——没有哪个Alpha会对身下的Omega毫无占有欲，更何况这个人是忒休斯。

呼吸的热气喷在皮肤上，唾液与空气接触又发凉，这忽冷忽热的细微触感令忒休斯微微颤栗，他几乎可以预见到接下来会发生什么样的事情：他会被纽特标记，像所有有主的Omega一样，打上一个“所有权”的印记。

忒休斯感受着身体里手指的活动，他身体的某个部分正在逐渐接纳纽特。他只要侧一侧头就能碰到弟弟毛绒绒的脑袋——可即使这时候，他也只想亲亲弟弟的发顶。于是他只吸了一口气，然后轻轻闭上了眼睛。

但纽特什么也没有做。

他最终也只是在那处吻了一下，继而略带报复性地咬上了忒休斯的喉结，同时从忒休斯身下抽出了自己的手指，换做性器抵在了那处。

11  
性器抵开穴口两侧的肉壁，这过程二人都不轻松，柔软温暖的肠道与手指或口腔的触感都不同，忒休斯的身体紧绷得要命，连带着大腿根部的肌肉都是僵硬的。很显然，这样的体验并不令人愉悦，忒休斯小声地抽着气，牙关也咬得死紧，面上露出痛苦的神色。

纽特说到底还是个十六七岁的年轻人，并不明确地知道人与人之间的性事究竟是什么样的。他原本对此没什么新奇，神奇动物之间的交媾行为更多的是为了族群繁衍而非肉体欢愉，直到性别分化的那一刻，他在哥哥震惊的目光中，射在了他的床褥上。

那时候，长久以来观察到的那些动物完全本能的动作和画面不断地在他眼前晃动，那点聊以挣扎的羞耻心都被身体的热度蒸了个干净，射出来时他几乎觉得眼前一片空白，初次体验的巨大快感吞噬了他，连忒休斯的面孔都像是隔了一层什么看不真切，唯有兄长眼中那一点震惊的神色像是高悬的达摩克利斯之剑，冷冰冰地钉住了他，让他神魂归位。

纽特是懵懂的，他靠着动物本能进入了兄长的身体，却也看见忒休斯脸上痛苦的模样。他不敢动作，他想带给忒休斯欢愉，却不知如何控制自己的身体，只好俯下身来，用脸颊贴上忒休斯的脖颈，胡乱地磨蹭着他的颈窝。

对忒休斯来说，肉体被破开的痛楚相比黑魔法的钻心咒完全不足为道，这点疼痛更像是一个仪式，无声地告诉他：你的那点龌龊心思终于得偿所愿了，你终于……拖着纽特一起沉沦了。

他曾经与纽特亲密无间——直到某一天，他在梦中见到了弟弟的身体……他们是血脉相连的兄弟，理应是彼此最亲密的人，但纽特那么小，他那么无辜……从那时候起，他就把自己框定在了兄长的界限之内。他时常对纽特过于严苛，可到头来，还是自己心头的苦更多一些。

但现在，那些桎梏与枷锁都被纽特亲手打碎了。

忒休斯小幅度地挺动着自己的腰身，用身下的穴口缓慢地吞吐着弟弟的性器。他擒住纽特的肩，半是强迫地把他掀了过去，交换了两人的上下位置。纽特躺在他的身下，神色是懵懂却沉迷的，忒休斯将他的双手环到自己的腰上。纽特的指尖烫得惊人，抚摸在忒休斯胯骨和脊背上，忒休斯此时敏感得要命，身体里含着的硬物直直地顶在甬道的最深处，过于直接的交媾感受令他半是羞耻半是满足。

纽特学着忒休斯先前的样子伸手握住了兄长的性器，忒休斯明显地抖了一下，性器顶端冒出些稀薄的液体。纽特察觉到这带给忒休斯快感，果断地加快了手上的动作，同时与忒休斯磨合着身体摆动的节奏，在忒休斯的身体下落时配合着向上顶弄。

他的动作有些莽撞，但一下一下都认真而用力地捅到底部，直将甬道内里惹得一阵阵收缩。柔软的肠壁吞咽着他的性器，紧致刺激的快感令他毛孔舒张，他的双手扶住兄长的腰身，快速而急促地挺动自己的下身，忒休斯的身体也随着纽特的动作上下耸动，纽特看着只觉得头晕目眩，一颗心沸腾轻盈得像是要飞出胸口。

忒休斯被纽特弄得腰眼发酸，腿根都打着抖，从小腿到趾尖绷成一线，在浅色的床单上无意识地摩擦着。他抻着脖颈，湿漉漉的头发向后甩去，破碎的、压抑的呜咽声从喉间逸出，他被一波一波的快感冲刷得眼前只剩下一片模糊的光影。

这场情事疯狂又令人着迷，他下意识地想咬住些什么，口中忽然挤进了一根手指，手指在他的口腔里搅着他的舌头不断滑动，他本能地合上牙关，在那手指上留下两道清晰的牙印。

“……纽特。”

忒休斯模糊地说着些什么，他似乎知道咬住的是什么，又似乎不知道，口腔里冒出一点模糊的血腥气。这一点血腥气像是什么不得了的开关，忒休斯猛地发起抖来，明显加快了自己上下晃动的动作，纽特迎合着他，手上也加重揉搓着兄长的性器，终于，短暂的停顿之后，忒休斯整个人忽然僵住，浑身上下的每一块肌肉都绷紧，然后控制不住地在纽特的手中喷发出来，黏着的、湿滑的液体沾在两人的小腹之间。

12  
圣诞的钟声敲响了，外头的风雪打在窗户上发出轻微的响声，又被屋内的动静掩过。

嗅嗅抱着爪子坐在门口的楼梯扶手上。房间的门没有关严实，从门缝能看到搭在床沿上的一只手，那手骨节分明、修长有力，嗅嗅看见另一只手覆了上来，将那手扣住，两只手上下交叠，十指相扣。

嗅嗅不解地转了转眼珠，轻手轻脚地挪到楼梯扶手的边缘，抓起忒休斯的玳瑁魔杖，滴溜溜地跑了。

13  
忒休斯醒来的时候纽特早跑得没影儿了。

窗外天光大亮，房间的每一个角落都一览无余。懊糟的床褥和他那套压箱底的赫奇帕奇院袍都已经归了原位，整个屋子里清洁如新，圣诞夜里那股萦绕在他鼻尖的浅淡的腥气也已经散了。

忒休斯并不惊讶，他的弟弟在面对重大变故时一向表现得像一只鸵鸟。于是他只是笑了一笑，伸出手来迎着光看了看，手背上有着淡淡的淤青，卡在指缝的位置。晨光透过厚重的窗帘滤进来，绕过指尖落进他的眼睛里。

“阿尔忒弥斯……我的小月亮。”

14  
与此同时，小斯卡曼德先生被海关的人拦了下来，他拎着忒休斯送他的那个牛皮箱子，一张脸缩在孔雀蓝大衣的衣领里，显得怯怯的。

“抱歉，斯卡曼德先生，您没有出境许可。”

全文完

后记  
写一些我试图在文中表达，但不知道有没有表达清楚的东西。

1.在纽特和忒休斯的性格设定上

在我看来，斯卡曼德家的两兄弟本质上是一样的人。纽特和忒休斯看起来截然不同，一个是内向腼腆的动物学家，一个是光芒万丈的首席傲罗，两个人像是日与月、光与影，但我想，事实并不是这样的。

纽特有他的执拗，这一点执拗并不因蒂娜、忒休斯或是任何人的意志而改变，这在电影里其实是很明显的。如果把这一点执拗放大了看，可以说，纽特也是有着强势的一面的，他与大部分的人格格不入，但他并不软弱，胸中自有一套曲折是非——而这些，其实是在小时候，受家人（文中私心设定成了忒休斯）的影响造成的。

忒休斯同样并非不近人情。他对纽特的照顾（或者说偏袒）是显而易见的，他几乎对任何一个人都是矜持而冷漠的，除了纽特。对着纽特的时候，拥抱、嘱咐和照顾，这些都做得很克制（透过骨科滤镜看的话简直是爱而不得了），他其实并不想对纽特过于苛责，本质上是一个很温柔的人，只是在时局纷乱的情况下，希望通过自己的职权尽可能地保障弟弟的安全罢了。

所以，通篇我想写的其实只是一个略显强势的纽特和难得一见的温柔的哥哥的故事（情圀事）罢了（其实也不是特别色圀情……？）。

2.不知道会不会有人纠结忒纽/纽忒的问题

我其实觉得没什么好纠结的，这两个人是一体的关系。

如果要认真讲这个问题的话，即使在这篇当中忒休斯是被圀上的那一个，但无论在两人的成长中，还是在这场突如其来的情圀事中，忒休斯都是处于引导者的位置，而纽忒始终是被包容、被牵引的人。

以下内容为私设：

忒休斯意识到自己对纽特的非分之想也是在性别分化前后，那一场梦里可能都没有明确的关于性（或者体位）的细节，但足够让他意识到他对纽特的情感需求不仅仅是亲情。但是他没有把这种需求强加在纽特身上，他认为纽特应该有着独立的成长环境（心智和情感双重意义上的）。直到纽特完成了性别分化，某种意义上意味着成熟，这时候，在纽特的主动坦诚下，忒休斯才选择了认可这份感情，缴械投降。

另外，我认为他们之间的感情并不是纯粹的亲情或者爱情。借用李银河的话说：爱很难提纯，往往都是友情爱情亲情的混合体，占比不同罢了。我向往肝胆相照的爱情，意气相投的亲情，风花雪月的友情，有什么矛盾的吗？

答案当然是没有。所以，对于斯卡曼德兄弟来说，亲情或者爱情，分得清或者分不清又有什么关系呢？

2019.8.23


End file.
